Knight in Shining Armor
by Oncie The Writer
Summary: Joey is just your normal, lovestruck, Twilight loving highschooler. That is, until he falls head over heals for his ememy. Contains LOTS of puppyshipping and puzzleshipping!
1. Prolouge

{Soo this didnt accually turn out like I thought. Oh well. Heres the very short and sweet Prolouge of my new story, Knight in Shining Armor.}

I sighed happily and snuggled closer to the love of my life. I smiled up at the peaceful, sleeping face of the man I loved. This is where I belonged. Right here, in this room, in this house, with him. I knew as long as he was next to me, everything was okay. Nothing bad could ever happen. I felt so safe.

We'd come such a long way from teasing eachother and basically being enemies. Now we were insepratable. And thats the way it should always stay.

Slowly but surely, I drifted off to sleep in my loves arms.


	2. Twilight vs Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer!:I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters. Or Twilight and its hot vampire characters ;D**

Alright! Im obsessed with puppy and puzzleshipping now! Enjoy!

Joey's POV

I sat on my bed reading. My mind was completly wrapped around this book. I had been reading for a strait five hours. Not to mention at school. The story was just...so good! My eyes widend as the book got even better.

"Cmon...," I said, pulling the book closer, "Cmon...! Kiss her! KISS HER!" I screamed at the book. I was freaking out! He just...needed to kiss her.

As I kept reading, it finally happend. At first, I grinned, then I glared at the page.

"Damn you, Bella! You don't deserve Edward!" I growled. Yeah, thats what book I was reading. Twilight. Most guys didnt like it but hey, It was the best book I'd ever read.

After a few hours of intense reading, I was finished with the book. I sat the book down sadly and stared out my window.

_I wish I had a sparkly vampire to love..._I thought. Hell, it didn't even need to be a vampire! Just someone to love and hold and kiss.

I kept staring out the window and into the street below. Would my Knight in Shining Armor ever come? You know the one I'm talking about. The tall, handsome and stunning, blue eyed man that steals your heart, sweeps you off your feet and carries you off into the sunset.

Well, I'd already found the tall, handsome and stunning blue eyed man, he'd already stole my heart...but thats as far as my fairy tale got.

See, my prince was my...emeny. With the way we got along at Duel Kingdom, I doubted we'd ever beome friends, or even aquatences. We didn't get along at all. My best friend hated him...ect ect.

I had basically concluded that I had no chance in hell.

My phone buzzed and I looked down. Yugi? Why was he calling me so late? I picked up my phone and answered pressing it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, laying back in my bed.

"Hi Joey!" Yugi said. I could easily hear the smile in his voice. I laughed a little.

"So how did that first date with Yami go?" I asked. A gasp was heard phone the other end of the phone line.

"How did you know?" he exclaimed. I chuckled.

"Best friend knows all, Yug! By the way, could you let me borrow New Moon? I finished Twilight." Another gasp.

"You started that this morning!" Yugi shouted. I giggled.

"Anywayys! Bak to topic. How was the date? Give me details, buddy!" I said. And thats how I spent the rest of my evening. Hearing about Yugi and Yami's first date.

~next day~

I sat at a lunch table by myself. I didn't want to be inturrupted. Yugi brought New Moon for me. I was entranced in the book until i heard a lunch tray land beside my arm. I looked over.

Oh God.

Seto Kaiba sat down beside me. He was wearing the biggest smirk I had ever seen on his sexy face.

"Uhm..." I started, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. Kaiba laughed.

"Well, you are crying over a book. I thought it'd be the perfect oppertunity to tease you." My eyes widened. I wiped a hand across my cheeks and immeadiatly blushed. I hadn't even realized I was crying!

"So, what book are you reading, Mutt?" he asked. I glared.

"Im not a mutt, Baka!" I instantly defended. Kaiba only laughed.

"Yes you are." was all he said. Thats all he had to say. There was no use fighting him back. Kaiba always had the last say.

"So help me out here, mutt. What book are you reading thats soo very sad?" he asked, still wearing that ginormous smirk.

"New Moon..." i mumbled. His eyes widened.

"That stupid vampire book? Are you serious?" he started laughing so hard he nearly went into hysterics.

"Ohhh Mutt, that is so pathetic. Not to mention gay." I said, wiping a tear from his eye. I glared.

"Kaiba, what the hell do you get out of teasing me? I mean, it's a waste of your time! Why dont you go tease some other kid for a change? Im sick of you making fun of me! Gah!" He said, pounding my fist down on the table. Kaiba's smirk disappeared and his eyes widened a bit. Appearantly he wasn't ready for my sudden outburst. Then again, neither was I. I felt my cheeks get hott. Kaiba almost looked sympathetic. That alone was enough to make the tears I'd been holding back spill over. I grabbed my book and hugged it to my chest and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as I could.

I ran straight to the boys bathroom, quickly locking myself in one of the stalls. I sat there silently weeping until I hear someone ender the bathroom.

"Mutt? You in here?" Kaiba asked. I stayed silent, wiping my eyes a little. Kaiba sighed.

"Well, if you are...I'm sorry. I didn't realize my teasing hurt you so much. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like I did." and with that, he was gone. I slowly unlocked the stall and walked out. Had Kaiba just...apolagized?

I walked out of the bathroom, wiping my eyes. Kaiba was leaning against the wall waiting. When he saw me, he immeadiatly straightend up. I thought for a second. What could I do to let my prince know that I had forgiven him, that wasnt the words "its okay" ?

"Wheeler..." he started, "Im Sorry...i hope you can forgive me." He said. I was so confused. This was a side of Kaiba i'd never ever EVER seen. A soft side. I couldnt even think of words to say. I reacted without thinking.

I grabbed Kaiba's shoulders, pulled him to me, and kissed him.

At first, I expected Kaiba to push me away and punch me right in the jaw. So it nearly took my breath away when he kissed back. The kiss continued until someone cleared their throat. I looked up, ready to scream at whoever it was that was intterupting this momment.

Yugi and Yami were staring at them. Yugi's eyes were wide. Yami just looked discusted. I felt a pang of anger and saddness flow through me. Yami was my best friend. And to see him judge me so quickly kind of hurt.

Soon the bell rang and the look-alikes took off without another word. Kaiba was staring at the ground.

"How about we skip the rest of the day, richboy?" I asked, "We have something we need to talk about." Kaiba nodded.

~a few hours later~

Kaiba and I sat on a bench at the park. We'd talked about what happend a little, but both of us were still in shock.

"So...why exactly did you kiss me again?" kaiba asked, not even looking at me. I took a deep breath.

"Well...to tell you the truth, I've always really liked you. I've just been afraid to say anything. And...I guess hearing you be sincere for once was enough to get me to get over my fears." i said. Kaiba stared at the ground.

"Was the teasing really all that bad?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah...but I put up with it because of my crush on you. I never gave up hope." i said quietly. He sighed and did something even more unexpected than a kiss.

He hugged me.

And I know that doesnt mean much, but Kaiba wasnt a really sympathetic person. He was accually trying to comfort me.

"Im sorry I made you so sad, Mu-I mean Joey." he said. My eyes widened. He'd never called me Joey before. In all the years I'd known Seto Kaiba, he had never once called me anything but "Mutt" and "Dog" and other such insaults.

So thats when I knew it. My prayers has been answered. My luck had changed. My prince charming cared about me after all.

And this is where MY fairy tale begins. I didnt even have to move to a rainy city in Washington to find it like in Twilight. It'd been right here all along, and I'd been oblivious to the fact that if I just got over my fears, everything would go how I kept dreaming it would!

Alright! Thats the end of chapter one! Hopefully, I'll get chapter two up soon! R&R or Yami will rape you in your sleep! O.o

Yami: say what? *Scared*


End file.
